Kamen Rider Di-End: The Master Thief
by Twinkielover
Summary: The world of Earth is endangered from a evil organization called Dia-Shock. They wish to take over the world and they oppose anyone who gets in the way. Follow the Di-End in his many adventures for the best treasures and battles against evil that are born from the wicked. His name is Di-End. He is a Kamen Rider!


**(DISCLAIMER: Hello world I'm Twinkielover with a new fanfiction. I have decided to create a fanfiction on the Japanese action series call Kamen Rider. For those who know of it this will be the story of the traveling through Kamen Rider Di-end and is journeys through the many worlds. For the record I do not own Kamen Rider and the characters portrayed in this story is mainly a work of fiction. All credit goes to the makers of the series.)**

**Kamen Rider Di-End: The Master Thief**

**Chapter 00: Prologue**

**Location: ****Earth**

**Time: *******UNKNOWN*****

I am known by many titles: Master Assassin, Famine, the Rider of the Black Horse, Traveling Kamen Rider, and Master Thief. All are suitable names for me. I travel the worlds seeking the finest treasures and protecting the innocent from evil created by the wicked. As I travel the many worlds my adventures bring me to meet new friends and new enemies and come upon new treasures that I can add to my collection.

I am Kamen Rider Di-end.

I am the Traveling through Kamen Rider. Remember that.

As I travel through the many worlds I begin to see colors fade in and out of my view as I move from one world to the next.

A surge of pain struck me as I landed in the world that I became so use to, The World of Di-End. A world surrounded in Water and Forest and inhabited by small and large animals that roamed the forests and plains and dwells in the mountains that mass high into the sky, almost looking like each one touched the clouds. Within this world's large open plain is the castle where I can call home. This building is stands guarded by my guards and surrounded by a wall with tall coils of barbed wire and a hidden infrared laser system. The building is surrounded by a mile wide moat that looks like it goes down thousands of feet. Yes this is my home, the castle of the master thief.

My many adventures brought me too many different worlds one of which was Earth and I had stolen a treasure that was very valuable to the people. Since I was seen as a threat the people called on a Kamen Rider named OOOs. This Kamen Rider was known by many of the other riders as a traveling hero who traveled the worlds as well to stop the wicked. He stood in front of me now after he had appeared from an alley way.

"So…who are you supposed to be stranger?" I asked as I studied the masked man in front of me. The man was a tall man in a black suit. On his face he had green eyes and a symbol of a red bird on his face. At his chest was a red bird (like the one on his chest, a yellow lion, and a green grasshopper. Each one of his symbols was represented on his body. On his face was the red bird. On his chest was the yellow lion and his waist down was the representation of the grasshopper.

"Huh…he's pretty colorful, how intriguing" I thought as I studied him again.

"Let's make this flashy" Said OOOs as he started running toward me.

I sighed and grabbed my Di-End Driver and a card from my card holder that I kept on my belt. I then proceeded to show the card to my opponent revealing that it was the transformation card for Di-End.

"Who are you?" said OOO as he attempted to strike me. I dodged each attack and stepped back a few feet from my opponent.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider…!" I began to say with a slight grin.

I took the gun and placed my hand below the barrel. Pushing it out it slid it opened revealing a small area where the card could be slid into. As I slid the end of the gun out the gun gave off a voice,

"Kamen Rider..."the gun said.

"Remember that" I continued.

I slid the card into the gun and the back of it was visible through a piece of the gun that was similar to glass. The back of the card had a weird symbol that OOO figured out was Di-End's logo. I pointed the gun at OOO as he began to get ready for another strike.

"Henshin (Transform)!" I yelled.

"DIIII-END" the gun said. The gun then shot off and a large golden sigil formed in front of me with the Di-End Symbol in the center. As the sigil appeared a quick blur of right light shot out and then traveled straight towards me and then covered me, revealing me in my Cayan Armor.

OOO kept attacking by throwing different combinations of punches and kicks. I kept dodging and then countered by shooting my Di-End Driver. Each shot was avoided as the mysterious rider continued to advance.

"This is getting old." I muttered to myself in annoyance.

I decided to spice things up by using my attack rides.

"I picked this one out of a special encounter, my newest treasure." I said while grabbing for my cards in my card holder. As I grabbed it I showed it to my opponent and then slid it into the gun, on top of the previous transformation card. The gun once again gave off a noise:

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE…" it said.

I pointed the gun and squeezed the trigger.

"Gekijyouban" the gun said. After the appeared Kamen Rider G4, Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Glaive,Kamen Rider Kabuki, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Arc, and Kamen Rider Skull.

The card Gekijyouban gives me the power to summon eight Kamen Riders and have them attack the enemy together.

"Time to end this little dance" I said to OOOs sarcastically.

"I'm not done with you!" Yelled OOOs who was starting to get annoyed.

"I think I am." I began, "I'll see you around princess"

As OOO started to charge at me the Kamen Riders I summoned began to charge as well. I took out another card from my holder and flipped it into the gun.

The voice once again sounded:

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE, INVISIBLE" it said. This allows me to slip away when I need to.

As I slowly began to fade I waved OOOs goodbye in a sarcastic way and then completely slipped from his view.

"What a shame" I thought as I left the battle field "that was a fun match. Hope we get to dance again."

As the time slowly passed I began my journey back to my home.

It was time my new found treasure.

**Location:**** Di-End Castle**

**Time:**** Later that Day**

I shifted in my throne and looked down the throne room. This was one of many of my rooms in this castle.

The room was long and wide. On the side walls were red and black banners. At the entrance was a large metal door that was controlled by a system control on the inside of the throne room. The throne area was my favorite of this area. The throne itself stood upon a raced platform that is reached by swerving stairs on both the right and left sides. The throne stood at the middle surrounded by large pillars that reached attached to the top of the ceiling. At the back of those pillars arose average sized fire that glowed blue and illuminated the room.

I sat there and remember the previous Kamen Rider Di-End. Daiki Kaito was his name. He was an ambitious boy who was just like me. He always was seeking the finest treasures that each world he travails to has. I remember that I wanted to have those powers. So I decided to strip him of these powers. As he was fighting a group of evil and corrupted monsters who call themselves Dia-Shock I waited for the best opportunity. Then it came, the perfect chance. Daiki was hit and transformed to his human form once more. I did a run out to the battlefield and grabbed the gun from off the ground before Daiki could recover it. As I changed into Di-End I remember that thrilling sensation of power entering my body. As other Kamen Riders came I knew I had to split so I grabbed the Attack Ride: Invisible card from the holder and placed it into the gun. I have been studying Daiki for some time and I have picked up most of his tricks. I quickly grabbed Daiki and went invisible. As I left the battlefield I knocked Daiki unconscious and then made my journey back home.

I decided to whip Daiki off existence. I took him into a room and had some thieves torture him. He didn't last that long but when the torturing began I order the men to gather information about different riders and his different treasures he collected. As he slowly began to fade and began to die I remembered what he said:

"You will never make a good of a thief as me." He said with a stern face.

I thought to myself that technically I was since I captured his Kamen Rider powers but instead I responded by saying:

"Be ready for me to prove you wrong!"

As I said this I took a blade and cut his throat. Causing him to bleed out intensely. I then took his corpse and chained him by the next at a tall tree a few miles from my castle to show the new world the birth of a new Kamen Rider Di-End.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: [Later that day]**

The worlds that I have traveled seemed infinite to me as I traveled each one and took the best treasures that I have found. The most interesting world that I have traveled to was one of fire. I remember entering that world. Fire surrounded me as I had looked for a place that this world held their treasure, the Grand Arc of the Forbidden God. This treasure was rumored to hold the power of kings. This was a treasure that I needed. The first step on that world was different from other worlds. I was sweating up a storm and the fire was nearly engulfing me in its red and yellow flames.

The world's treasure was said to be located at a temple that hangs off the side of a large mountain. As I talked to the locals, the ones willing to talk to me, I got more information. This temple was called the Sianon Ol Oras which translates to Temple of Darkness. This temple was known to give people the powers of gods. As a result I wish to get this object so that the power contained in it could be destroyed. Nobody must have a power like that.

This temple was east of the village I was in. As the rumor goes people get engulfed from what was said to be dark sprits who make people go insane.

As I reached the temple I saw this group of people. I was too far away until I reached the temple entrance I saw them better. This group of people wore heavy armor and wore masks that represented that of a skull. As I slowly got up I saw that the people had the object in there hand, the weapon people called the Chaos Stone. As I looked at the object in the soldiers hand I saw it be put in another person's hand. This man was tall with a mask that cover his face down to his nose which revealed part of his mouth. The man looked like he was important because they were calling him something. As I sneaked behind a pillar inside the temple I realized that is person was my main pro. The man was the leader. The soldiers called Emperor Havoc. He wore a light armor that eliminated with the light from the sun and he wore a cape crimson like blood.

As he walked over to the soldier holding the Chaos Stone he stopped suddenly and looked out to the pillars that I were out.

"Crap" I thought, "did he see me?"

As he grabbed the stone and placed it in a leather bag he whispered something to the soldiers next to him. After he finished he walked to the end of the temple and then hit a button on the gauntlet he wore.

Out of nowhere a large ship that the rest of the soldiers at the temple acknowledged as the mother ship appeared out of the clouds above the temple and released a small platform from the bottom. As he walked on to the platform he spoke,

"Kamen Rider, you will never get this stone. You will also never beat the Dia-Shock's army. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by Dia-Shock soldiers.

**Time: 15 minutes later….**

**Location: Earth**

The last thing I remembered as I opened my eyes was the Dia-Shock soldiers surrounding me.

I suddenly felt a sharp feeling that shot up from many different parts of my body. The feeling was like being cut indifferent places.

I then remembered what happened at the Temple. The soldiers charged me before I could change into Di-End. I then was beat and thrown in a dark alley way on Earth.

"Crap" I said "They will all pay. But how?"

I moved my hand and then felt a paper under it. I picked it and read it slowly.

Worthless worm,

The worthless people of Earth including all the people you hold close to you will parish from the wrath of Dia-Shock. Behold as you and the rest of you kamen riders watch as we dominate!

You will bow to the thrown of Dia-Shock or you will DIE!

Then it clicked to me. I figured out how I was going to stop them. I will gather all kamen riders. Sounds easier than it really is. They all are spread throughout the world.

I can get a good portion of them yet it will be some time.

This is it. This is war with a large army.

As one kamen rider I am no match but as a collective of all the kamen riders we will oppose this threat to the world and all the people living on it.

This is war!

**Prolouge End/**

**How did I do? It sort of ended quickly. It's not the best Fanfiction ever but it's only a prologue. Stay tuned for the next chapter. The armies will grow until the war of worlds begins! Anywhose that's it for now. Have a nice day/night whatever one comes first for you. From the great words of Arnold Schwarzenegger, I'll be back! -Twinkielover**


End file.
